


Sad Machine

by atsushinakajima



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AI Mishima, AU: Mishima is an AI created by Kamoshida, Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Slow To Update, more characters to be added? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsushinakajima/pseuds/atsushinakajima
Summary: Suguru Kamoshida. A stereotypical evil scientist that used to be a giant threat. But two years ago, he vanished.Sent on a mission to figure out what happened, Akira Kurusu is met with something he never would have expected.





	Sad Machine

An abandoned lab. It was lined with computers on each wall, and each was coated with a thick layer of dust. A faint glimmer came from some of the computer towers, as if struggling to live.

 

A flashlight’s beam scanned the room, a huff leaving the owner. 

 

“Empty…” He rolled his eyes, deciding to sit on a musty chair. The man took out his phone, opening up a message.

 

_ ‘Kurusu Akira. Kamoshida’s lab is empty. I don’t get why you even sent me here.’ _

 

Akira deleted the last part of his message before sending it, not wishing to get kicked down a rank again. He spun around in his chair, one of the cords getting caught in his foot.

 

And with that, the room sprung to life. The area was coated with blue light, and a loud hum filled the air. Akira covered his ears and closed his eyes, before hearing a soft male voice.

 

“Hello, Kamoshida-dono! Welcome home!” The voice cheered, and Akira looked up at the source. It came from a figure in the many screens, a thin boy with spiky navy hair and doe brown eyes. The program blinked, staring down at the intruder as it started to walk around the room through the screens. “You’re not Kamoshida-dono… Are you his friend? Welcome, sir! I need to input your data!” 

 

Akira watched as the being walked around the room to set itself in the biggest screen, the one directly behind Akira. The AI kneeled down, and acted as if it was pulling something up from the ground. It summoned a screen with some fillable text spaces, and Akira noticed a keyboard in front of the screen start to glow between the keys.

 

“Please enter your name, age, gender, pronouns, relationship to Kamoshida-dono, and some things you like so I know what to talk to you about!” It spoke, clapping its hands together. Akira slowly started to type in his information, lying on his name. 

 

_ Ren Amamiya. 20. Male. He/him. _

 

And then he didn’t know what to put for his relationship to Kamoshida. He sighed, trying to think of a positive way to put this.

 

_ Fellow researcher. _

 

He hoped that was good enough, sighing as he slowly started to fill in things he liked. Once he was done, he pressed enter and looked back up. The AI seemed to have gone into some sort of standby, as it had summoned a pillow to cuddle and doze off into.

 

It perked up the moment it registered the information, the pillow disintegrating into pale blue pixels.

 

“Welcome, Amamiya-san! What brings you here today?”

 

Akira sighed in relief, glad it seemed to believe him. “Nothing really, I… I came to check up on Kamoshida-san’s lab, we haven’t heard from him in awhile.” The lie seemed to hurt him slightly, but he carried on with it, entranced by the AI getting up and going into what Akira could only assume to be its idle animation, taking small steps from side to side with its hands behind its back. 

 

“Great!” It spoke, stopping the dance-like movement to summon a pair of glasses, putting them on. “So, Kamoshida-dono hasn’t been here for…”  It then snapped its fingers, summoning a file folder so look through it. 

 

“Seven hundred ninety-nine days, one hundred and fourteen weeks and one day, twenty-six months and seven days, or two years, two months and seven days.” The AI started to pout, throwing the glasses to the ground, watching them break and fade away. “It isn’t fair! Kamoshida-dono has left me all alone for that time, and I really just wanted someone to talk to! Please, will you stay?”

 

Akira heard his phone beep as it begged him to stay, and he opened up his messages to see that his employers wanted him back to the headquarters. “I can’t,” He stated bluntly, getting up from out of the chair. “I’ve got a job, I can’t just stay with you all day.” Akira sighed, heading to the door only to hear mechanical parts whirring.

 

“No! No, no,  _ no!”  _ The AI was clearly distressed, and now had many screens in front of itself. “You’re going to stay! Just… Just when I get these things to  _ work!”  _ It shouted. Akira didn’t want to stay to see what “these things” were, so he grabbed his flashlight and small bag with supplies, hightailing it out of there.

 

“Wait… You’re supposed… You’re supposed to be here with me…!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other fics but new ideas are Priority to me


End file.
